Strangers of the Night
by blacklight331
Summary: The YYH gang is on yet another mission. To capture four thieves who stole weapons from the Spirit World vault. These four thieves just happened to be girls.
1. The Mission

Hi! This is yet another fanfic I wrote with my friends. Therefore, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yohei (belongs to Courtney), Susami (belongs to Kristina), and Reuka (belongs to Sarah). I do own Maro, my OC.  
  
Summary: The YYH gang is on yet another mission. To capture four thieves who stole weapons from the Spirit World vault.  
  
***  
  
Strangers of the Night  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
***  
  
'Yusuke! Stop fooling around! I need you in the Spirit World pronto!' yelled Koenma in Yusuke's head as he screamed at him telepathically. It was a dark, cold, and rainy day. Koenma called for Yusuke and the rest of the Reikai Tentai to meet up in the Spirit World. There was a huge case that could not be looked over.  
  
"This case is huge! It cannot be looked over," explained Koenma. (I really got to think of more original lines.) "What is it? We can handle anything and everything!" said Kuwabara striking a pose. "This is different you dolt! These are deadly criminals. Just al deadly as Hiei and Kurama were, maybe more." Koenma pointed out. "So what and who are these people, demons?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Koenma's television screen turned on and Koenma read the profile for the culprits.  
  
A picture of a girl, about 15 were on the screen. She had wavy, raven blue hair with red streaks and it was down to the middle of her back. She had one red eye and one purple eye and she wore some semi-baggie cargo jeans with a dark colored shirt that seemed about a size to big.  
  
"This is Maro. All we know is that she is a fire youkai and has mind powers. No other information is known about her, except she really doesn't like crowded places," stated Koenma.  
  
Then another picture appeared. This time of a girl, about 14 with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore what looked like a yellow, red, and white kimono. On top of her head were little white puppy ears.  
  
"Next we have Susami Royusai. She is a water hanyou. She is the youngest of them all, and she was a dog hanyou from the Feudal Era."  
  
Then a picture of a girl, about 15, with long red hair and emerald green eyes wore something similar to a schoolgirl outfit. Only the skirt was black and the shirt was like a blood red.  
  
Kurama stood there looking hypnotized but thinking that this girl looks very familiar. "Uh? Kurama? What is with you!? It is like you have never seen a beautiful girl before! Sheesh!" shouted Kuwabara. "Hn. The baka carrot top actually said something smart. Image that," Hiei said.  
  
"Anyways, back to the culprits. Here is Reuka Kamisho. She is a youkai as well. She controls wined and electricity. She is a fox youkai from the Makai.  
  
The screen then showed a girl, about 15, with long blonde hair and bluish greenish eye. She wore black baggie jeans and a blood red shirt.  
  
This is the last one. Her name is Yohei Hinuyashi. She is the one who staged the crime to steal from my dad's vault! He is going to kill ME! Back to Yohei, she controls the darkness. She has two sisters, Susami and Reuka. She is very deadly! In addition, she ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS! NO MATTER WHAT!" yelled Koenma. "She is also a youkai, who has lived in the Makai and the Feudal Era. All four have them had some how become human during this time-period. I would be careful, Botan was easily beat." he said a little bit calmer. "Well okay, see ya later pacifier breath! We'll bring them back," said Yusuke before running out of the door to the human world.  
  
"WAIT, STILL HAVN'T TOLD YOU WHAT THE ARTIFACTS CAN DO!" Koenma shouted. However, the guys were to far to hear. Only Kurama heard him but he was trying to figure out why that girl named Reuka looked so familiar.  
  
***  
  
Well that is all for now. I know that this chapter was kind of short. I am sorry. The next one might be longer. Well see you soon. 


	2. The Encounter

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Reuka, Susami, Yohei, and the attack Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. However, I do own Maro.  
  


* * *

  
Strangers of the Night  
  
Chapter 2: The Encounter  
  


* * *

  
Four girls who happened not to look like normal humans stood on a rooftop by a deserted area in the park somewhere within the Ningenkai.  
  
"They are coming." Maro said. "This should be a shock!" crackled Reuka, as lightning formed in her hands. "Settle down, we have to know if they are looking for us first," said Susami. "Sure, what ever you say," Reuka said.  
  


* * *

  
"They are right around here," Kurama said as they ran through the deserted park.  
  
Then all of a sudden an arrow shot past with a blue, purple, and white light around it. It barely missed Kuwabara. "Hey who shot that?!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
Suddenly Susami appeared at the top of a building holding a bow and had a whole quiver of arrows on her back. They rest of the girls beside her.  
  
"Susami! You are supposed to hit them!" yelled Reuka. "Don't worry." Susami pulls the arrow back. "I won't miss this time!" Then she lets go.  
  
"Move! Now!" yelled Hiei. "What? Uh? Ah!" the arrow pins Kuwabara to a tree. "Hey, this is my favorite shirt!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Go after the stupid one!" shouted Yohei. "They all look stupid! Except for the red head," stated Susami. "No, they all are stupid," said Maro.  
  
"Rose Whip Lash!" shouted Kurama. "Oh no you don't! Lightning Stirke!" yelled Reuka. Kurama screamed as he was shocked by a streak of lightning. "Sends a 'shock' down your spine, don't it?" laughed Reuka.  
  
"Reuka! Behind you!" shouted Maro as Hiei came up behind Reuka and knocked her down to the ground. "That is it! Inferno Wave of the Flame!" shouted Maro as she attacked Hiei with a big wave of fire.  
  


* * *

  
"So you must be Yusuke! Quit now if you want to live!" said Yohei. (I do not own this line. This quote is from Yunsung in Soul Calibur II.) "Sorry, my mom told me not to make excuses," said Yusuke. "Really? Well then what about funeral reservations." Yohei jumps high into the air a shouts "Flame of Darkness!" when she said that flames of black and red came down and hit Yusuke in the right leg. He then shouted "Shout Gun!" Yohei dodged the attack, "Nice try! But try this one on for size! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she shouted.  
  


* * *

  
"Sacred Arrow!" shouted Susami as she shouts her arrow towards Kuwabara. Kuwabara who was unpinned to the tree yelled, "Spirit Sword!" Susami's arrow flew past Kuwabara and barely nicked Yusuke's left cheek. (If you ask me, Susami needs to work on her aim.)  
  
"So what are the things you all stole from the vault?" Yusuke asked as all of the spirit detectives were together and remembered that he left before Koenma told them what the artifacts were. "We stole? Koenma's the on who stole them from us!" Yohei shouted. "Do tell, please do tell," said Kurama.  
  
It was only Maro and I who stole the weapons. Susami and Reuka were the distraction," Yohei said as she remember what happened.  
  


* * *

  
(Flashback)  
  
"Tsunami!" yelled Susami. "Lightning Strike!" yelled Reuka as the guards were covered in water and immediately burned to a crisp.  
  


* * *

  
"Hurry let's go!" Yohei whispered to Maro as they rounded the corner and stepped into the vault.  
  
"My katana, my grandfather gave it to me when I was young." Maro exclaimed. "But its twin is not here," she whispered to herself to were Yohei could not hear her.  
  
Along with Maro's magic katana, were sacred arrows and bow, a kudatchi, and a powerful reverse blade sword.  
  
"My sword! Koenma will pay!" Yohei said with clenched teeth. The walls started crumbling as Maro pulled Yohei out and we made out way with the weapons. "I hope they like the gift I left them," Yohei laughed as Yohei and Maro ran to find Reuka and Susami.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  


* * *

  
"You know, I'd like to get this show on the road before they escape," Reuka pointed out. "What show?" asked Kuwabara. "Whatever, lets do it with a bang? Shall we?" asked Yohei. "Sure," said the other girls.  
  
"Hydro Blast!"  
  
"Wind Tornado!"  
  
"Inferno Heat!"  
  
"Darkness..." Yohei shouted before...  
  
"Spirit Gun!" shouted Yusuke. Susami screamed.  
  
"Su-sami?" Yohei asked looking at Susami's unconscious body on the ground. Yohei then turned around facing the Reikai Tentai. "You will pay for what you have done to my sister!" Yohei shouted as her eyes went completely black and her flew out to the sides.  
  
"Aren A Un Gag Ta. Om In Ist Du Ka!" (This is also known as gibberish.) Yohei chanted as darkness covered everything around us.  
  
'She is going mad, I have to stop her now!' thought Maro to herself then she remembered a spell. "I'm sorry Yohei. I know you hate this spell but, PINK!" Maro whispered as she came towards Yohei. Suddenly Yohei fell to the floor. (Like when Kagome says sit to Inuyasha.) 'I'm glad that Susami told me of that spell, so I could put the spell on her,' thought Maro.  
  
Then a low sound of sirens could be heard. "Yusuke! We had better leave now!" yelled Kuwabara. "Right! Let's go somewhere else for awhile," Yusuke said as they left. Hiei held back for a while before going to return with the rest of the Tentai.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Yohei asked Maro. "Because you needed to snap out of it!" Maro replied very irritated. Maro and Yohei were having a stare down. Electricity was going from Yohei and Maro halfway.  
  
Then the sirens became louder. "Uh. Guys? Can we go so we do not get caught by the coppers? Like now!" shouted Reuka who was holding up Susami. "Yeah! Let's go!" both Maro and Yohei said in unison.  
  
There was a puff of smoke and they were gone. The police pulled up in their cars and put up the 'POLICE LINE. DO NOT CROSS,' stuff up.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" asked the chief of police. "We don't know sir, but we will find out. Don't worry," replied on of the lower class cops.  
  


* * *

  
Well there is chapter 2. Please tell me what you think. Anyway soon I will type chapter 3. 


	3. School

Told you I would type chapter 3. Sorry it has been a while. Anyway I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yohei, Reuka, and Susami.  
  
To answer Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame's question, this fic is not going to be a crossover.  
  
There will be a little Kuwabara bashing in this chapter. Just so all know Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama go to the same school. Anyway here is chapter 3.  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thoughts or what people are saying through a telepathic conversation  
  
......  
  
Strangers of the Night  
  
Chapter 3: School  
  
......  
  
"I can't believe we just fled like that," Hiei said very madly. "You knew that those human police were coming," Kurama said. "So what, we could have very easily escaped," Hiei said back. "Yeah, but Kuwabara and I could not have," Yusuke shouted. "So," Hiei replied. "We would get stuck in there, shrimp. We both already have a bunch on our record," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Stop fighting, they are still in the human world. None of us has sensed a portal open or close. We just have to look for them," Kurama said to make the others to stop fighting. Then the room went silent.  
  
Kurama broke the silence by saying, "Also, Hiei you are going to school tomorrow. If not I enrolled you in for no reason, and people are starting to get suspicious again." "Hn," was all Hiei muttered as he walked out of the room.  
  
......  
  
The four girls sat under the tree in the park, now in their human forms. Now Susami looked about the same except she had normal ears, Reuka had short blond hair and hazel colored eyes, Maro now had dark brown curly hair tied up in a pony tail and had dark brown eyes and Yohei mostly looked the same. "What are we to do while we are stuck in this mortal world?" asked a know healed Susami. "Well we could always go to the human school. Just until those detectives get off our case and so people won't get suspicious," suggested Maro. "Uh uh! No, no, no, no, no! I tried and the last school I went to kicked me out!" Yohei said. "No, Yohei they didn't. You just stopped going. They never kicked you out. Besides, I think it is a good idea. All in favor? Say, I!" exclaimed Reuka.  
  
"I"  
  
"I"  
  
Everyone stares at Yohei to get her answer. "Fine, I," says Yohei after a silence. "I will hack into the computers and enroll us in. We will start tomorrow." Maro said.  
  
......  
  
"Are we supposed to wear uniforms?" Yohei asked looking in the mirror. "You look fine Yohei," Maro said, she had a sweat drop knowing Yohei was about to freak. "Fine? Fine?! I am wearing pink! For crying out loud!" Yohei shouted. (Yohei does not like pink very much.) "She's got a point. Maybe we should just wear any color that suits us," stated Susami. "Fine by me," agreed Reuka getting some dye. "Great, one more thing to alter in the humans minds," muttered Maro annoyed by their pickiness.  
  
About a couple minutes later their uniforms were dyed in different colors. "I feel better now," exclaimed Susami. Susami dyed her uniform dark raven blue, Reuka's dark green, Maro's dark red, and Yohei's black.  
  
'Okay, maybe this will be different than the other schools," Yohei thought to herself. "Don't worry Yohei, it will be much different," Maro said before running out the door into the beautiful sunrise, as the blue, purple, and teal colors of night washed away; and the new colors of red, orange, yellow, white, and pink flooded a new day for them in the human world.  
  
......  
  
Now the bell had just rung and the teacher was just about to start class. Four girls walked in, one of them handed the teacher some papers.  
  
"Okay class, today we have four new students who have transferred from another part of Tokyo. They are Hinuyahsi Leiko, Royusai Nami, Kamisho Naeko, and all it seems to say that the last one name is Ichi," the teacher said. She was about to ask Ichi if that was correct, but before she could Ichi said, "That is correct."  
  
'That girl in the blue looks like the girl I shot last night. But what was that girl's name?' thought Yusuke who happened to be in class today.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nami."  
  
"I'm Leiko."  
  
"I'm Naeko."  
  
"Ichi."  
  
"I thought it was her, guess not," Yusuke whispered to himself. "Do you like one of them or what, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "No," immediately answered Yusuke. "Right, I will keep that in mind," whispered Hiei.  
  
"Urameshi, Kuwabara, Jaganashi, and Minamino," called the teacher. "Yes?" they answered together. "Will you be kind enough to show the girls around?" asked the teacher. "Teach, I do not chaperone," Yusuke said in a bored tone. "You will, if you want to pass my class. Now for homework..." the teacher says until the bell rings. "No homework today class. Good day!" the teacher said as the students ran out the door.  
  
"Great, I am babysitting again," Hiei said sarcastically. "I hate babysitting!" said Yusuke. "Why are you guys complaining? I like pretty girls," Kuwabara said. "What, you're giving up on Yukina? Oooohhh, I'm going to tell her," mocked Yusuke. "Don't Urameshi! I will do anything! C'mon!" said Kuwabara in the background trying to keep Yusuke from calling Yukina. "Why again did I have to come to this school?" asked Hiei. "Because if those demon girls ever showed up we'd be ready for them," stated Kurama. "The demon girls pose no threat to us. We are demons ourselves and..." said Hiei as he stopped when the new girls showed up.  
  
"Sorry if we didn't properly meet," said the girl named Nami. "It is nothing. Really," said a sarcastic Yusuke.  
  
"And you are?" asked a love struck Kuwabara to Leiko. "I wouldn't mess with her," said Ichi a little nervous. "Why? What is she gonna do?" said an over confident Kuwabara.  
  
Punch  
  
Slap  
  
Thud  
  
"Oh, that's why," says Kuwabara before falling unconscious to the ground. "Yeah, that's why," said Leiko as she stepped on Kuwabara. "Darn, I wanted to do that," says Ichi. "I will let you do it when he is conscious again," replied Leiko. "Fine," Ichi said.  
  
......  
  
Later on during passing period Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, well not really Hiei, were talking. "Is it just me, or are they kind of suspicious?" whispered Yusuke pointing towards the new girls. "I mean, we are looking for four 'girl' thieves, and then now we have four new 'girl' students that happen to be new to this school. What are we stupid?" asked Yusuke. Ichi who happen to be walking by to her next class said, "Yes, you are," and walked off. Now Yusuke was mad. "Calm down," said Kurama. "The fool has a point though Kurama," stated Hiei. "We had better keep a close eye on them." "We all know where this is going," said Yusuke with a wide grin.  
  
Kurama noticing Leiko, Reuka, and Susami talking walked up to them and asked, "So, what class do you all have next period?" "Well I've got gym next. This day has gone by fast. I can't wait till I go home," answered Leiko. "Well, see you later then," Kurama said as he, Yusuke, Naeko and Nami went toward the main hall and Leiko and Hiei went towards the gym.  
  
......  
  
"Girls get dressed. We're running today. Also, Leiko and Ichi you two have been put in the wrong class, so you will be going with the boys, so go get dressed," said the coach.  
  
(In locker room)  
  
"I can't believe they haven't noticed us yet," said Yohei. "They have been becoming suspicious, but I am surprised they haven't found us. Since they did win the Dark Tournament," replied Maro. "Yeah, so what. It might of helped since you didn't put in are real names. Why didn't you use are real human names and why did you give me the name Leiko?" asked Yohei. "Because if I were to use are real human names it would be hard to change our records since they are 15 years old. I gave you the name Leiko because it suits you, it means egoistic," said Maro. "Hey!" yelled Yohei. Everyone turned to look at them. "What?" yelled Yohei. "See what I mean," Maro said as she walked off.  
  
'I hate it when she is right,' thought Yohei who was following her. 'Then you must hate it a lot,' Maro said to Yohei telepathically. 'I also hate it when you read my mind Maro," Yohei replied back. 'Then you better get used to it, because not everybody likes things they go through,' said Maro.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go and do whatever these ningens do," said Yohei as she walked into the boys' locker room not caring what she sees.  
  
It just so happened that the guys happened to be dressing. "Hey guys," said Leiko winking as she walked in. "Hey! Were getting dressed here! Come back when we're dressed or something," said a lot of the guys. "It is not like there is much to see anyways," Leiko said as she went towards the coach's office. Ichi walked behind her shaking her head in disapproval.  
  
"Hey Hiei, is that your girlfriend?" mocked one boy in the locker room. He had caught Hiei staring at the girls. "She's not my girlfriend," Hiei said. 'I can't stand ningens. I look at someone for one second and they think I have feelings for them. Yeah, me have feelings for someone. All I was doing was trying to figure out if they were a youki,' thought Hiei.  
  
In the coach's office Leiko was asking the coach what to do. "Coach, my friend and I are new to this school and the girl's coach said that we were put in the wrong class and to come to you. So... what do we do?" "Okay then, you two will be with us get ready because we are doing downs and climbing ropes," the coach said then they walked out of the locker room.  
  
......  
  
(After doing the workout)  
  
Leiko and Ichi walked into the locker room. The other girls were still running and weren't in there yet. "I'm going to take a shower," Leiko said. (The showers have curtains.) "Okay, I'm going to shower and change than I'll be back in a minute. I need to go do something," Ichi said as she quickly did every thing she said she would do.  
  
What Ichi didn't notice was that when she was leaving the locker room that someone was hiding in the shadows. Some guy walked out of the shadows holding a video camera and snickered as he tiptoed toward the showers. Before he could open the curtain Hiei crept up behind him and knocked him out and caught the video camera before it hit the ground.  
  
"Who is there?" Leiko asked as she opened the curtain when she heard a thud. Ichi who had stepped out heard a scream quickly came back in. When she came in she heard someone being slapped twice, punched, and been hit in the head with a thud.  
  
"Hiei, you hentai!" Leiko screamed as she quickly got dressed. "It wasn't me. Why would I look at a ningen?" Hiei said back. At this point, Ichi was thinking, "Please don't blow are cover," over and over again in her mind. "A what?" asked Leiko pissed. "A ningen," said Hiei coolly. "That's it! I'm going home. See ya later!" Leiko said as she left through the back door. "See ya Hiei! Ja ne!" said Ichi as she left in the same direction as Leiko.  
  
......  
  
Well there is chapter three. I'll try to put up the next chapter sometime this week. Please review. Ja. 


	4. After School

Sorry I haven't updated yet. Been busy. But hell I mean school is now over so I will try to type this summer. I'm moving so I can't promise much. This might be the last time I update in a while because I'm doing a lot of stuff in June. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yohei, Susami, and Reuka. Anyway, on with the fic or I can keep typing stuff other than that, but I won't because you will find the fic more interesting. So here you go.  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thoughts or what people are saying through a telepathic conversation  
  
......  
  
Chapter 4: After School  
  
......  
  
The girls were walking home from school. "You idiot, you almost blew are cover," Maro yelled. "What happened?" asked Susami. "Yohei almost lost are cover in gym class," Maro exclaimed. "So you can probably get rid of that part of the human's memory," Reuka said. "Hiei is no human," Maro said.  
  
After a silence Yohei asked "Look I'm sorry, can we please drop the subject?" "No we can't. You need to learn to control your temper," Maro said. After a moment Maro said, "I have an idea; we can get you an anger management psychiatrist," "What! No! No, no, no, no, no!" yelled Yohei. "Yes you are, end of discussion," said Maro.  
  
They continued to walk; Susami went up to Maro. She whispered, "Maro, is that such a good idea?" "I really don't know, if it doesn't work out I'll do some mind calming exercises with her," Maro replied. 'Hopefully she won't kill anybody,' Maro thought.  
  
......  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The guys were at Kuwabara's house.  
  
"So Hiei, I heard that you got video recordings of Leiko in the shower. It is true?" asked Yusuke with a wide grin. "Just goes to show that you really are a baka. I tried to stop someone from taping them," stated Hiei. Sure Hiei whatever you say," Yusuke said.  
  
After Yusuke said that Hiei had a mischievous look on his face. (This can't be good, or could it?)  
  
......  
  
The girls walk into the psychiatrist office trying to find a good doctor for Yohei. After a long wait they finally got in to talk to the psychiatrist's office.  
  
"Well hello, I am Dr. Murbo. When should we start?" said a perky woman. "No thank you I think I don't need help. Good bye," Yohei said and they left. "Well she does," Susami said. "And so does Yohei. We will just find you another doctor," Maro said.  
  
On the way down the hall they ran into a punkish doctor. He said, "Yo, what up? You all looking for a doctor?" "Your perfect!" shouted Yohei. "You can call he Doc," he said. "When can you start with her?" asked Maro. "As soon as you want me to," replied Doc.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad,' thought Yohei. "I never told you that I was going to get you a boring or perky psychiatrist,' replied Maro. 'Stop reading my mind,' said Yohei. 'Fine,' said Maro.  
  
"Good, maybe she won't kill somebody," Susami said to Reuka. "Nope, I think this guy is going to be one of the few humans she likes," replied Reuka.  
  
Yohei walked into the office and Reuka, Susami, and Maro walked out.  
  
"All right Doc, I'm ready," said Yohei. "Okay, tell me your name first," said Doc. "Um..." Yohei started to say. 'Maro! Help me! He wants to know my name," Yohei said telepathically to Maro who wasn't far from the office. 'Well, no duh. Just use your school name,' said Maro.  
  
"Leiko," Yohei finally said. "Well Leiko, what seems to be the problem?" asked Doc. "I can't control my anger," replied Yohei. "Oh. Do tell me, what makes you lose control," asked Doc.  
  
So Leiko a.k.a. Yohei started talking about what she gets mad at and what happened earlier that day with Hiei. Then she noticed that Doc was fiddling with something. "Hey, what are you messing with?" Leiko asked Doc. "Oh... just this can of knock out gas," Doc said and he sprayed the gas and it knock Leiko out. "Now to get the other," he said and he walked out dragging Yohei.  
  
......  
  
Maro is sitting down playing PS2 and Reuka comes in the room. "Hey Maro, have you seen Susami anywhere?" Reuka asked. "She went for a walk she said not to wait up for her," Maro replied. "Did she really say that?" Reuka asked. "No, but I know she will be out late," Maro said.  
  
There was a silence until Reuka asked, "Hey where's Yohei?" "Probably out too, I don't know," Maro answered. "Oh my gosh. Maro doesn't know something. Apocalypse is coming," Reuka said. "Yeah, in four years," Maro said. Reuka just stared at her and said, "What! I have to get ready," and ran out of the room. "I was just kidding," Maro yelled across the house. Reuka walked in a minute later and said, "That was not cool."  
  
......  
  
Kurama is waling down the street, in his mind he is wondering where in the Ningenkai is Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. He hasn't seen them since they left Kuwabara's house.  
  
......  
  
Not very far from there Susami was waking by the lake in a park not far from the apartment her and the girls were staying at. She could feel this presence around her but she could not pin point it. She decides to sit down and clear her mind. But a few minutes later she is grabbed from behind and knocked her unconscious. Then she was dragged off.  
  
......  
  
In a deserted part of the park Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei could be found. Yusuke and Kuwabara are both hanging on ropes by their hands from a tall tree with fire underneath them. Hiei wasn't standing very far away from them.  
  
"Now, are you going to say that you two were wrong and that I didn't video tape Leiko in the shower. Or am I just going to have to kill you two now," Hiei said to Yusuke and Kuwabara as the flames went up a little more. "Yes, just let us down," they said in unison. Yusuke was thinking, 'Yeah right, well hopefully he will at least let me down.' Kuwabara was thinking, 'Yeah he didn't do it, because he is gay.'  
  
Of course they didn't know that Hiei knew what they were thinking. "Fine, I will be going now," Hiei said and the flames went out. Hiei just walked away with Yusuke and Kuwabara screaming for him to let them down and that they were getting rope burns.  
  
Kurama, who had heard Yusuke and Kuwabara from far away; came into the clearing a few minutes after Hiei had left. He looked from the patch of burnt grass and up to the guys and said, "Let me guess this is the work of Hiei." "Yeah, can you get us down?" Yusuke asked. Kurama just snickered and walked off.  
  
"Kurama come back here and get us down," Kuwabara screamed. "Shut-up Kuwabara, I'm trying to think of a way to get us down. Because I know your pee brain won't be able to think of anything," Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara. "Oh Urameshi, when I get down I'm going to..." Kuwabara started to say. Until Yusuke yelled, "Shut- up!" They both went quiet and started to think of ways to get down and to plot revenge against Hiei and Kurama.  
  
......  
  
Well there is that chapter. Sorry it is short. I will try to make the next chapter nice and long. This might be the last time I update in a while. I sort of have a writer's block and I am moving this month. But I will do what I can. Just don't get mad at me. 


	5. The Building of 6th Street

Hey look people, I finally updated. Aren't you all so proud. Sorry I have not updated in a while. I finally got Internet on my computer. Well, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Susami, Yohei, Reuka, and Garfield. So, on with the fic.  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thoughts or what people are saying through a telepathic conversation  
  
......  
  
Ch.4 The Building on 6th Street  
  
......  
  
The bell to start class rang. Yet another day of Hell, I mean school was about to start. It has been three days since Yusuke, Kuwabara, Leiko, and Nami had gone to school. At first people thought they were skipping, but nobody had seen them. The teacher started to call roll. When finished she said, "So, Hinyashi, Kuwabara, Royusai, and Urameshi are still missing."  
  
'Hiei, I think you should go untie Yusuke and Kuwabara now,' Kurama said telepathically. 'Why should I do that? I said I would get my revenge towards Yusuke and I have been wanting to kill Kuwabara,' Hiei asked back. 'You know what Koenma will do if Yusuke and Kuwabara were to die. Not only would you get in trouble but so would I.' Kurama replied. Hiei grunted and was silent for a moment and a purple glow could be seen under his bandana. 'Not yet they're not at the point were they are going to eat each other,' Hiei finally said.  
  
......  
  
'I told you we should have gone looking for them three nights ago. But no, you said they would be okay. Now they are missing,' Reuka started complaining to Maro telepathically. 'Fine, if it makes you feel better we will go look for them today after school,' Maro said back. 'Okay,' Reuka replied.  
  
After school Reuka and Maro started their search for Susami and Yohei. "Okay Reuka, you stay in this part of town, and I'll go to the other. We will meet back at the apartment. Talk to me telepathically is you find them," Maro said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
......  
  
Hiei and Kurama had been sent to Koenma's office. "There have been weird happenings at this building on 6th Street. There have been amounts of spirit energy coming from there. I want you all to check it out. How has the other case going?" Koenma asked. "We have some suspects," Kurama said. "Okay. Hey, where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Koenma asked just noticing that Yusuke and Kuwabara were not there. "You should ask Hiei," Kurama replied. "They are a little tied up right now," Hiei said. "Well go get them!" Koenma said. Hiei than took off for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
A few minutes later Hiei was back. Yusuke and Kuwabara were not with him. "Where are they?" asked Koenma. "They will be here soon," Hiei said as he moved towards the wall to lean against it.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in. "Where were you two? We have been waiting here for thirty minutes for you two," Koenma said. 'You tell him and I'll ripe out your voice box,' Hiei said to Yusuke and Kuwabara telepathically. However, Kuwabara did not seem to get the message.  
  
"Hiei tied us up in a tree for tree days, hoping that we would starve to death. So we were at WacDnalds to get three quarter-ponders each. Now we are here," Kuwabara said. Hiei just stood there and started thinking of a way to kill Kuwabara without being found out. "I should send you to prison for two assassination attempts. That would include Kurama too, but I need you both in the case dealing with the thieves," Koenma said. "Hn," was all Hiei said.  
  
"Anyway, like I said to Hiei and Kurama earlier. I want you all to check out the building on 6th Street. There has been weird things going on there," Koenma said. "That is close to were I live, I know where that is," Yusuke said. "Good now get to it," Koenma said as he went back to stamping papers and the guys left.  
  
......  
  
"Hey, Maro are you here?" Reuka yelled as she came into the apartment with two bundles in her arms. "Over in the kitchen," Maro said in between bites of her ramen. "Let me guess you didn't find them either," Maro said to Reuka. "No, but these two cute puppies. Can we keep them? Pleeeaaassseee," Reuka said in a voice that sounded like a child's and with big chibi eyes.  
  
Reuka showed Maro the bundles, both just waking up. One had black fur and red eyes; the other had brown fur and brown eyes. "I found them by the building of 6th Street," Reuka said while putting them both down.  
  
"Are you an idiot Reuka? That is Susami and Yohei, but in puppy form," Maro said. Reuka immediately said, "No, that can't be right. They can't change into puppies." Maro picked up the brown puppy and said, "Look brown fur, brown eyes. Can't you see the resemblance to Susami?" Then she picked up the black one, "Black fur, red eyes just like Yohei's Shadori form." "So," was only what Reuka had in a reply.  
  
"Do normal puppies have demonic auras? No. Do normal puppies have red eyes? No. Do normal puppies have fangs like demons? No." Maro replied while messing with Yohei's mouth to show Reuka her teeth until Yohei almost bit her. Maro put Yohei down and said, "Do normal puppies eat ramen. Wait a minute, Susami stop eating my ramen!" "Okay your right. But how did they get this way?" Reuka asked. "I don't know. You said you found them by the building at 6th Street. Let's go check there," Maro said as she started walking out the door.  
  
......  
  
"Coffee break is over already. Darn. I wonder why boss wants those three dead," one youkai with green scales said. He was a snake demon wearing red-orange gi. (A/N: That is a martial arts outfit, for those who don't know.) The other demon who was a cat demon with orange cat ears and tail with black stripes on them who was fat and wearing a lion-cloth said, "Tom, I thought there were two girls." "Garfield, you were supposed to get the dog and the fox and I get the Shadori. Which one did you forget to kidnap?" Tom asked. "Oh, oops, I forgot to get the fox. I guess we can kill her later. Wait the pups are missing," Garfield said as he started to look around. "Let's find them before Talon finds out," Tom said starting to look too.  
  
"Before I find out what?" a crow demon said as he came into the room. He had baggy black pants, a dark blue shirt, and a black trench coat looking coat on. Tom and Garfield both stood up straight when they heard his voice. "Nothing," they both said. "I know you are lying go find those bitches. Now," Talon said coolly. Tom and Garfield went to go find the puppies.  
  
......  
  
"So how do we expect to get in?" Kuwabara asked as they walked up to the seemed to be abandoned building. "We go in through the front door. Duh. How else?" Yusuke replied. "I don't know that is why I asked. Usually there are guards at the front door or something," Kuwabara said. Their conversation was going to continue until Hiei said, "Fools, let's go already."  
  
"That is odd there is no guards or anything here," Kurama said as they walked in. "Yeah, whatever. There are three floors here; they could be on any one of them except for the third floor. It is all wooden floors, the floor boards are all flimsy," Yusuke said. "How do you know all this Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "I used to come here to be alone when I was younger," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Then Kurama and I will get the second floor and you fools get the first," Hiei said. "What did you just call me shorty!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the arm and said, "Okay," and walked deeper into the first floor.  
  
"You two are not going anywhere," a voice came from behind. Kurama and Hiei both turned around and saw a snake demon. "Now will I be killing both of you at the same time or separately," the demon said. "One of us, Kurama you go to the second floor," Hiei said.  
  
......  
  
Be careful Reuka we are on the third floor, you can fall through the floor easily. Also, don't go into your demon form, the Reikai Tentai are here," Maro said holding Yohei and Susami. "Even easier to kill all of you except for Maro, Boss wants to do that," an orange cat said. Maro tried to keep hold of Yohei and Susami and asked, "Who is your boss?" But all three of them fell through the floor, and through a hole in the second floor. "Now to kill you, personally I think it is easier to just kill you besides turning you into a fox cub like I was supposed to," the neko said. "Wait up, what where you supposed to do?" Reuka asked as she stepped back.  
  
When she stepped back she fell through the floor. "Well that was easy," the neko said as he walked into a vent.  
  
Reuka sat up and started coughing, the building had seem to gotten very dusty over the years of it being abandoned. She was surprised that she didn't feel hurt. She seemed to have landed on something soft. Reuka was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice ask, "Naeko, what are you doing here? Also, would you mind getting off of me?" Reuka looked down and immediately got up and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry Shuichi. I knew I landed on something soft, but not an actual person," and held out a hand to help him up. When he got up they just stared at each other's eyes for a long moment. Both were thinking, 'Why do those eyes look so familiar?'  
  
Kurama broke the silence by asking, "So what are you doing here? You never answered my question." "Well...Kurama...Oops. Got to go," Reuka said as she ran off. 'She just called me Kurama. So our suspicions are right,' Kurama thought as he ran after her.  
  
......  
  
"Hey Urameshi, how many corridors are in this place?" Kuwabara asked. "Hell if I know. It has been so long since I have been here," Yusuke replied. "I thought you said you knew this place," Kuwabara said. "I thought I knew too," Yusuke said.  
  
......  
  
"Hiei did you see Naeko come by here?" Kurama asked when he saw Hiei when he got to the first floor. Hiei walked up to him and said, "No, I decided to stop messing with this worthless demon and kill him. Plus, why would the thieves be here? Unless they are behind the unfamiliar happenings."  
  
They started walking to find Yusuke and Kuwabara both thinking of the situation. Kurama broke the silence and said, "I don't think the girls are behind this because Naeko seemed to be fighting someone."  
  
......  
  
'Where did those darn dogs go? Man, I should have put them on a leash or something,' Maro thought as she walked down the corridor looking for Yohei and Susami. She heard someone walking behind her and turned around. Only to see Reuka who said, "Maro, we got to hurry. I accidentally ran into Kurama and called him Kurama. So I ran down here." Maro glared at her and said, "Well help me find the mutts, I lost them.  
  
Then all of a sudden Yohei and Susami came up to them. "They have good timing," Reuka said and started to follow them. Maro did the same, but she felt something was odd.  
  
......  
  
"Come on Urameshi, don't kill the cat," Kuwabara said as Yusuke was about to kick the orange cat with black stripes that wouldn't let them by. "Kuwabara, this cat is not like Eikichi. This is a demon in cat form," Yusuke said. "But it has no spiritual power. If not I would be able to sense it," Kuwabara said back.  
  
They were about to get in a full argument, until the cat went into his actual form. "You should listen to your friend, because he is right. I can hide the aura of my spirit energy," the cat said. "I told you Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "Anyway, my name is Garfield, I'm am not the cat from the comic strip. I just thought you would want the name of the assassin that will kill you. Who would like to die first?" Garfield said. "You. Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shout as she he shot Garfield with his spirit gun. "He was getting annoying," Yusuke said as the walked on. "Urameshi, what comic was the cat talking about?" Kuwabara asked. "Hell if I know," Yusuke replied. "I believe it is an American on," a voice said from behind them. It was Kurama. "Oh, hey Kurama, hey Hiei. Find anything?" Yusuke asked. "Just that the four demon thieves are here," Hiei said.  
  
......  
  
At the end of the corridor the girls came into a large room with a high ceiling, with a machine in it. "Maro, do you think this is the machine that changed them?" Reuka asked. "No, they just led us here for no reason," Maro said sarcastically. She than walked up to the machine and started pushing buttons and pulling levers. "Maro do you know what you are doing?" Reuka asked as she walked up to her. "Yeah, the people who did this are real idiots, the put labels on everything. Just go put Yohei and Susami in separate orbs."  
  
Something flew overhead, but only Maro noticed because Reuka was struggling to put Yohei and Susami in their orbs. "Reuka when you get them in push the button that says start. I'll be right back," Maro said as she left the room.  
  
"Talon, come out, I know you are behind this," Maro yelled. Talon appeared behind her and said, "Long time no see Maro. "I'm so flattered that you remember me. Well, not really." Maro spun around and said, "I'm not in the playing mood Talon. What does Akio want with Reuka, Susami, and Yohei?" "I cannot tell you that Maro. You have to figure that out all by yourself," Talon replied.  
  
Maro temper was going up. A purple flame appeared around her now clench fist. "Do you remember this, Talon? Because it can kill you easily. Fist of the Poison Flame!" Maro said as she punched Talon in the gut. There was a burn where she hit him. "Now, I want you to go tell Akio something for me. Tell him that I say, 'I won't be easy to kill, even if I am human; and don't mess with my friends.' You better hurry before that poison destroys you from the inside out." Talon than became a crow and flew off.  
  
Maro walked back into the room and Reuka walked up to her and said, "Maro, are you sure that it is them because the one you said is Susami now has long black hair and no ears. Also, the one you said is Yohei is now 4'10" and has red eyes and black hair." "Chill Reuka, hanyous become human during one night of the month, Susami's is the new moon, and it is a new moon. About Yohei, I guess this transformation opened up her shadori power." "Oh, well then they will not wake up. Also, where did you go?" Reuka asked. "Give them a minute and I went to go do some business." Maro replied.  
  
A few minutes later Yohei came out of her orb and said, "Where the hell am I? What happened? I'm in my shadori form! Yes, now I can destroy the world!" Maro went up to her and hit her in the head and said, "Nice try, you being in your shadori form is temporary." "How do you know that?" Reuka asked. "The idiots had an instruction manual. I read it while we were waiting. It says, 'The victim will go back into their strongest form if changed from their weakest form. They will be in their strongest form from that time on, when their element is at its strongest.' So that means you will only be in your shadori form at night," Maro said. "Okay...then why is Susami human?" Yohei asked. "Maro plainly said, "It is a new moon."  
  
Susami then got out of her orb and looked down at her self. She asked, "Is it a new moon?" "Yep. Let's get out of here," Reuka said. Maro quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. The other girls looked over her shoulder and when she was done started writing things too. They were about to leave through the same corridor the came through, but Maro said, "Let's not go that way. The Tentai are coming that way, let's go down a different corridor," and they all left.  
  
......  
  
When the guys got into the corridor with the machine, all they found was a note. It said.  
  
Reikai Tentai,

Don't worry all the people who were behind this are dead. Well, they should be. They worked for someone much stronger though. Can't tell you who though. Thanks for killing Tom and Garfield. They are annoying. Maro

P.S. Sorry about landing on you Kurama. Reuka

P.S.S. Don't let that thanks and apology get to ya. We are not usually so nice. Yohei

P.S.S.S. Don't think you will find us so easily. Susami  
  
"They left us a note. That is odd," Kuwabara said when they were done reading it. "I can say no one has done that before. They even said thanks, Well Maro did. Also, Kurama what did Reuka say about landing of you? There has to be some contact there," Yusuke said with a perverted grin as he turned to face Kurama. "Nothing happened Yusuke. Now let's go, my mother is probably worried about me," Kurama said. Yusuke who was trying to catch up to Kurama who was walking away said, "I know there is something you are not telling us."  
  
......  
  
There you go people. I can say that is one of the longest chapters I have written. Now I have a case of writer's block. If there is anything you want to read in this fic or have any ideas, tell me them in a review please. Or I can just have two more chapters and I'll be done with this fic. And I will write a sequel. Tell me what you want. Please review.


	6. Time to Think

READ A/N! I need you to read this. If you have any ideas for this story, tell me. Or if you want you can tell me to finish this story, and I will write a sequel. I need your opinion people I have writers block here, that makes me become really bored and crazy.  
  
Anyway, this is kind of just a filler. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yohei, Reuka, and Susami. Also, I noticed that I accidentally put 4 instead of 5. Oops... just wanted to fix my mistake.  
  
......  
  
Chapter 6: Time to Think  
  
......  
  
It has been a day since the warehouse incident, the guys were at Yusuke's house trying to figure out they were going to do about this case.  
  
"I can't think of anything we should do about this case," Kuwabara complained as he sunk deeper into the couch. "Since when do you think at all?" Hiei asked as he glanced at Kuwabara for a second then back out the window. "I do think, and a lot more than you do," Kuwabara replied while sitting up. "I doubt that," Hiei said not even looking at him. "You two stop fighting. Kurama, Hiei did you ever hear of anyone of them while you all where in the Makai in the past?" Yusuke said, shutting them up.  
  
Kurama was the first to talk. He said, "I didn't live in the Feudal Era, so I can't tell you anything about Susami. I once had an acquaintance named Yohei, but she was Shadori, short and had black hair and red eyes. Plus she is long dead. Reuka seems familiar but I cannot seem to put my finger on it. And Maro, I think Kuronue had a friend named Maro."  
  
Hiei then spoke not looking away from the window. "I was asked to kill Maro once by a youkai name Akio. But I told him that I do not take orders. He kept bugging me about it, but then he stopped. I no nothing about the others. Except for Yohei once was an assassin and..." Hiei stopped himself with that. "And what?" Yusuke asked. "Nothing," was all Hiei said.  
  
"Well that's a start," Kuwabara said trying to be positive. "Yes and we know that Naeko is actually Reuka," Kurama added. "Oh, yeah Kurama. You never told us what happened last night," Yusuke said. Kurama was getting annoyed by the fact that Yusuke thought something happened and said, "Nothing happened Yusuke. She was on the third floor and fell through the floor and landed on me. I asked why she was there and she tried to think of an answer and ended up calling me Kurama and ran off at that knowing she had been caught." "Oh," Yusuke said kind of disappointed.  
  
"Why did they thank us though about killing Tom and Garfield?" Kuwabara asked. "Don't know; it seemed that Maro knew them. She said that they were working for someone stronger. Maybe that Akio guy Hiei was talking about," Yusuke said. "Was this Akio man a low class demon?" Kurama asked. "I don't know; I never met him. All I know is that the guy had many minions," Hiei said. "Let's not worry of that right now, we should figure out who the other three are," Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, maybe we can match the other three up by personality," Kuwabara added. "The oaf finally thinks of something smart for once," Hiei said. "For once! I should just beat you to the ground now shorty," Kuwabara said. "I would like to see you try," Hiei said. "Enough, man, can you all just not fight for one day," Yusuke said shutting them up again.  
  
'And to think that one day they could be in-laws,' Kurama said to Yusuke telepathically. 'I wouldn't want to be at that family reunion,' Yusuke replied. 'I will kill him before that happens,' Hiei said getting into the conversation. 'No you wouldn't, because it would make Yukina sad,' Yusuke said back.  
  
"That is a good idea, Kuwabara," Kurama said. "Don't I think of good ideas," Kuwabara said. "No, not usually," Yusuke said. "I'm just going to ignore that, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.  
  
"So, Kurama what do you remember about Yohei?" Yusuke asked. "Not much really, I remember her being loyal and stubborn," "Both Leiko and Nami are both stubborn, so that doesn't help much," Kuwabara said. "But if you remember how Yohei got when Yusuke hit Susami when we fought. That is a sign of loyalty, what she did," Hiei said. "So, that would mean Leiko is Yohei," Kuwabara said. "Now about Maro," Yusuke said. "That is quite simple," Hiei said. Then he continued, "Maro seemed to have known Garfield and Tom, and if they do work for Akio like you all concluded earlier. However, Akio's minions asked me to kill Maro around 400 years ago. Ichi seems to have the most wisdom out of all of them. So, Maro is Ichi." "Therefore, Nami is actually Susami. Okay so we know who they are but how are we supposed to get them without causing a scene?" Yusuke asked. "That is the main question Yusuke," Kurama said before they all started thinking.  
  
......  
  
"You guys we have a problem. It is not going to take the Reikai Tentai very long to figure out who we are," Reuka said as she walked into the kitchen where the three other girls where sitting at the table. "They already probably did, Reuka," Maro said. "Well, then what are we supposed to do if they already figured out who we are?" Susami asked.  
  
"We could just leave town," Yohei said. "I don't want to be on the run my whole life, Yohei. We can't just go back to a normal human lives," Maro said. "Actually, you and I can Maro, but Yohei and Susami can't," Reuka said. "You now both of us will be filled of guilt, just leaving them here is we did," Maro said. "Wait up, you all can go back to your human lives?" Yohei asked. "Yeah we didn't run out of town like you all did. Like you all know, I am supposed to be in a boarding school in Ecuador, and Reuka got accepted into a school here in Japan. A couple hundred years back a made an invention that allows you to have a copy of yourself made with its own mind, but it is different than a clone. So, we could go back at anytime that we want, like when we are done with this or if we would rather have a human life," Maro said. "What you all are saying is that you two lead a double life?" Susami asked. "Yeah, you could say that," Reuka said. "I could just start life over here just by using my real name or my human name though right?" Susami asked. "But you would have to go to school and be considered an orphan," Maro added. "That is why I wouldn't do that," Yohei said.  
  
"Maybe we can just stay the way we have been living now," Reuka said. "Bad idea, they will come attack us soon enough or something," "Well then anyone else have idea?" Reuka asked.  
  
"How about going to the Makai?" Susami asked. "No, they would be able to tell if a portal opened, and Koenma has people who work for him there, mostly past criminals," Maro said. "Then what is your idea Maro? You haven't said one yet," Susami asked. "I have one but you all are not going to like it," Maro said.  
  
......  
  
Okay there you go another chapter. Please review. I will try to write soon. 


	7. Negotiations

Hey people, I decided that this is going to be the last chapter, but I am going to write a sequel. So I better get on with it. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Susami, Reuka, and Yohei.  
  
......  
  
Chapter 7: Negotiations, The Letter, and Starting Over  
  
......  
  
"Well we haven't heard it yet have we so, let us hear it first," Susami said. "Okay, I think we should negotiate. Before you all start complaining, hear me out. First, if they were to catch us, than we would get in more trouble than if we were to turn our selves in. Second, I can probably convince Koenma to let us keep our weapons since they were originally ours, and to not get sent to jail. Third, Susami and Yohei were turned into puppies. Those guys did not work alone; they worked for someone else, a lot stronger. If this person, were to come after us, we could all die. We are going to need the Reikai as an ally."  
  
"I hate that idea," Yohei said as Maro finished talking. "I told you, you would hate it," Maro said. "I don't like it much either," Susami said. Reuka who was deep in thought said, "But Yohei, Susami, we might at least take it into consideration. Maro has good reasons, and if what she said is true, then well we all could be in danger. But Maro who are you talking about?"  
  
"You all might not need to worry about it, so I am not going to tell you," Maro replied. "Why not?" Susami asked. Maro thought of what to say. "She has her reasons, Susami," Yohei said before Maro could speak.  
  
"So are we going to do it?" Reuka asked. "I guess so," Susami said. Yohei was quiet for a moment. If Maro was talking about who Yohei was thinking about, than they were going to need a lot of allies. She said, "Fine, but Maro, you better do some good negotiating,"  
  
......  
  
"Guys, stay back here, just in case we have to make a run for it," Maro said as they walked up to the door in Koenma's office. Yohei, Susami, and Reuka grunted as they all went to lean against the wall. Maro walked in the door. When Maro closed the door, Susami put her dog-ear against the door. "I can't hear anything," Susami said still trying to listen. "You know Maro doesn't talk loudly," Yohei said.  
  
Koenma did not even notice that Maro walked in because he was to busy stamping papers. "Hello Koenma. Before you start calling your guards, I'm here to negotiate; and if that is not good enough for you, I have some information you might want to know concerning the three worlds," Maro said to become noticed. Koenma almost jumped out of his seat when he heard her voice.  
  
"What information do you have Maro?" Koenma asked. "I can't tell you unless you meet are demands," Maro said. "And they are?" Koenma asked. "We do not go to jail. Also, that we get to keep our weapons. If you check the pasts of those weapons, you will see that they were ours," Maro said. "I cannot let you keep those weapons, especially not the Mystic Katana, I believe you know what it can do," Koenma said. "Listen toddler, I personally knew the maker of the Mystic blade, it was my grandfather," Maro said angrily. "Don't call me toddler, I am 700 hundred years old. You should respect your elders," Koenma said. Maro yelled quite loudly, "Respect your elders, you should practice what you preach. I'm a good 100 years older that you are, so I can call you whatever I want!"

......  
  
Outside the door Susami was rubbing her ears and said, "My ears they hurt." "Yeah, Maro doesn't speak loudly," Reuka, said smirking. "Wonder what Koenma said to make her mad," Yohei said.

......  
  
"Look Koenma, what I'm telling you is true. I can't be on the run and I need this weapon to do what I need to do," Maro said finishing her explanation. "Fine, but you all are going to have to work for me. Nothing big, but just to make sure nothing happens in the Ningenkai and the Makai. You can do what you need to do, one can work in the Makai, and the other two can work in the Ningenkai," Koenma said finally agreeing.  
  
Maro was just about to walk out the door when Koenma said, "Also, we are going to need some information for our files," "Fine, let me get them," Maro said walking out the door.  
  
"Guys, we a free, well partially," Maro said as she walked out the door. "What do you mean, partially?" Susami asked. "You should know you were listening in," Maro said. "She couldn't hear, her ears are still ringing from when you were yelling," Reuka said. "Answer the question Maro. How can you say partially?" Yohei asked. "Well... we have to work for Koenma for awhile. We can still live normal lives, just make sure nothing bad happens." "For how long?" Yohei asked. "I don't know," Maro said. "What do you mean you don't know? You could read his mind you know," Reuka said. "He doesn't even know. But we need to go in he says he wants some information," Maro said.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Yohei said not wanting to do this. "Well I would like some facts about your pasts, for our files," Koenma said. "Don't remember a thing," Reuka said. "Same here," Susami said after. Yohei looked at Maro, Maro could tell that Yohei wanted to go last. So Maro said, "I'm the last luna- hermana alive. My village was burnt down. Only three others survived." Yohei was hesitant at first but finally said, "I'm a Shadori, and my village was attack by Lightures. And I will get my revenge." "Okay, that is good enough, I guess. You all may leave now," Koenma said as he continued to stamp papers.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad," Maro said trying to act positive. "You know none of us want to work for Koenma," Reuka said. "Well it is not so bad, Reuka you can go back to your human life," Maro said. The rest of the way home was in silence.  
  
......  
  
"Why does Koenma, want us here again?" Kuwabara asked as the Reikai Tentai walked down the hall to Koenma's office. "He said it was some thing about our case," Yusuke said. Hiei continued to walk but he felt as if I familiar presence was just there.  
  
When they got to Koemna's office, Koenma said, "Okay guys, I have some good news for you; the case is closed. The girls came to negotiate. They had some information for me, so I let them go." "You just let them go again?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not that stupid, they work for me now. Two are guarding the Makai and the other two are guarding the Ningenkai."  
  
"What is this information that they gave you?" Kurama asked. Koenma was just about to tell them when he remembered what Maro said, 'You tell anybody, and I will kill you. I will find out if you did too. No body is supposed to know about this, not even you.' Koenma decided to say, "This information has nothing to do with you guys. You don't have to worry." With that the Reikai Tentai left.  
  
......  
  
Susami, Reuka, and Yohei woke up late the next morning. Well at least late to Maro because she was nowhere to be seen. "Have you guys seen Maro?" Susami asked as she walked into the kitchen. "No, she always wakes up around 8 or 9, even if she doesn't have anything to do in the morning. Maybe she went for a walk or something," Reuka said. "I don't know but I'm going to watch some television," Yohei said as she walked put of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
Yohei was about to pick up the remote when she noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. She read it and could not understand some of it. She went back into the kitchen and said, "Guys, I found this note from Maro, but I couldn't understand some of it," "Well let me read it," Reuka said as she grabbed the paper from Yohei and read it out loud.  
  
Guys,  
  
I think I failed to mention this before, but Koenma wants two of us to work in the Makai and two of us in the Ningenkai. He only said that I have to go to the Makai. I would tell you guys to decide amongst yourselves to choose who goes to the Makai but I got ability to predict the future back. So Yohei will be going to the Makai, Reuka will go back to her ningen life and Susami will start hers over. Susami can live in this apartment, I have already checked out of the school for us, and Susami under her real human name is check in.  
  
Maro  
  
P.S. Do not drink the thing that looks like lemonade Susami, that is for Yohei, she will be needing it.  
  
Susami looked down at the glass she was holding that had the lemonade looking drink in it, and said, "Here Yohei you might want to drink this." Yohei took the glass from her and looked at it and smelled the drink and drank it. Suddenly the room was covered with smoke. When it cleared Yohei was standing there in her shadori form.  
  
Susami looked through the fridge for something else to drink. She found another note and read it out loud.  
  
Guys,  
  
I hope that you found my other note, and that no one that is not Yohei, has drank the lemonade yet. The drink that looks like lemonade is actually a poison. Do not worry it is not going to kill Yohei. Not all poisons kill, if they are used correctly. Anyway, this poison is used to change a youkai in a human form, to permanently be in their youkai form. Yohei is going to want to be in her shadori form when she goes to the Makai. Yohei just do not go into your human form this week, because you can still do that for the rest of this week. If not you will be in your human form permanently.  
  
Maro  
  
"I going to get my sword and leave, maybe I'll see you two soon," Yohei said as she walked out of the kitchen. Before Reuka and Susami knew it she was out the door. "Well I guess I better start packing, I have to get to the dorm I will be living in by tomorrow, so I can start my classes at the school I was accepted to," Reuka said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. 'Man, is this place going to be quiet. I have never lived in a house so quiet,' Susami thought as she too walked out of the room.  
  
......  
  
Yohei walked down the path in the Makai. She knew all she had to do was kill some demons that were a threat to the Reikai, before Koenma ever had to do anything about it. 'This will be easy. All I have to do is kill demons I do not like,' Yohei thought as she continued to walk.  
  
......  
  
Maro walked up the mountain in the Makai. It was unfamiliar territory for her. She had two missions; it was nothing new to her. They had been her missions 700 years of her life. She thought, 'I hope that I will be able to do what I failed to do 15 years ago.  
  
......  
  
Susami walked to school alone the next day. She had to start new again; now going by a different name, her human name, Kristina Lopez at school. 'According to what Maro said when we first started working for Koenma; Koenma erased the memory of us from everyone except the Reikai Tentai. I hope she is right,' Susami thought when she walked through the doors.  
  
Later on during lunch, Susami sat under a tree and thought, 'Maro was right I am known as Kristina Lopez here. I wonder were Kurama and Hiei are, they are not here.' She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice. It was Yusuke, "So Susami, or should I say Kristina, what are you doing here? I thought you work for Koenma now." "I'm living in the human world and going by my human name," Susami said. "Kristina is not a Japanese name. Where does it originate from?" Kuwabara asked. "As a human I'm from America. Where are Kurama and Hiei? I noticed that they are not here," Susami said. "Hiei didn't want to come to school anymore. He does not like so many humans around. Kurama got accepted to some honors boarding school, but he still lives with his mother. 'I wonder if he is going to the same school as Reuka,' Susami thought as she, Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to eat their lunch and talk.  
  
......  
  
Reuka sat in her desk and wondered when she can go back to her dorm room. Even though she does not like her room mate Ashley; she gets on her nerves and there was something about her she did not feel was right. 'At least this is science class, my favorite subject,' she thought as the teacher said roll. She was taken out of her thoughts as the teacher said her human name, "Jessen, Sarah Jessen." "Here," Reuka said. She was going to go back to being deep in thought until she heard the name, Shuichi Minamino. 'Is he here?' Reuka thought as she looked around the classroom and saw Kurama.  
  
When the teacher was done she got up from her desk and said, "Today class we are going to start our biology unit, I have assigned the class into groups of two, you and your partner will have to sit next to each other and do different experiments. Asa and Hoshi, Maemi and Kin, Natsu and Kozue, Ren and Kumi, Kiyoshi and Mitsu, Ashley and Nori, Sarah and Shuichi, Saku and Rin, Satu and Sanyu, Tomi and Seiko, Aubrey and Kuma. Now all get into your groups and get situated, I have something to do in the office." Everyone got into their places and when the teacher left everyone started talking.  
  
When Reuka and Kurama got into their seats Kurama asked, "Reuka what are you doing here?" "I was supposed to come here, but Maro made some kind of copy of me to come here while we stole the weapons and everything. Is this your first week here?" Reuka said. "Yes it is. I applied to come here some time back and I got a letter saying I was accepted yesterday. Sarah is your human name I presume," Kurama replied. "Yeah, it is," Reuka, said. Reuka who could not think of anything else to say, said, "I guess you're good at biology." "No, I have no history of dealing with plants," Kurama said sarcastically. At that time the teacher came in and they started class. Before Reuka stated paying attention she thought, 'Well this will be interesting, maybe I'll be able to figure out why he seems so familiar.'  
  
Fin or Is It?  
  
......  
  
Okay, I am done with this fic. I am going to write a sequel. It is going to be called Strangers at War. If you want to know what happens read it.


End file.
